


The Farmer's Niece

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: Beca's father forces her to get a "real" job and she runs into Chloe Beale.





	The Farmer's Niece

Beca does not like animals, well that isn’t true, she doesn’t like farm animals. But her dad insisted that she get a job here to “build her character”. All Beca wanted to do was make music but her dad insisted that she get what he called, a real job. Beca’s first day at the farm she caught a glimpse of a beautiful redhead. She doubted she would ever see her again, so she did her best to find her boss when she runs right into said beautiful redhead. 

“Oh god, dude, I’m so sorry! That’s my, that’s my bad! I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m just trying to find the boss here. Would you uh know where and who that is?” Beca panics. 

The redhead just laughs, “That would be my uncle, Kenny. He’s probably over by the expecting mother cows. You wouldn’t know where they are so maybe I should bring you over there. But don’t worry about running into me, there are worse people to run into than you, trust me.” She says with a wink. 

“Oh, you’re not in charge here?” Beca asks.

“Far from it. I just work here with my cousins and some other people who needed a job. I’ve been here since I was old enough to use the tractor. So quite a long time, but I get to leave for school once this summer finishes. I have to come back again next summer but that’s okay! I love it here. Do you like farms?” She asked with a hopeful look.

Lie Beca! LIE your ass off to this beautiful girl, tell her you love them, tell her you’ve always wanted to work on one! Just anything but the truth!

“Honestly, not really. I’m going to school to learn how to produce music, and on my freetime I make tracks of songs I mash up together. I want to be a music producer when I finish school but my dad told me that I had to have this job to ‘build my character’ or something. He also doesn’t think that producing music is a real job so….” Beca stumbles.

“Well I think it’s a real job.” She reassured her. “I actually think it’s really cool. So like you’ve already made songs?”

“I uh yeah, I have a few on my uh phone if you want to uh hear them?” Beca asks hopefully.

“Sure! I’d love to! Find me at lunch? My uncle is right over there. Uncle Kenny!” She calls out to the man.

“Uh I couldn’t even find your uncle…” Beca mumbles.

“But you did find me!” She cheers.

The man gets closer giving Beca a look as if she shouldn’t be there. She’d be lying if she didn’t agree, she should not be in a barn full of animals that smelled worse than all of downtown Manhattan. But there’s also this beautiful woman in this disgusting barn and she’s actually interested in what she has to say and she wants to hear her music. 

“Who’s this Chlo?” Kenny asked.

Chlo? So her name is Chloe? What a beautiful name for an equally as beautiful girl. 

“Uncle Kenny, this is, uh I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name earlier?” Chloe asks.

Beca internally cringed because she hadn’t even told her what her name was. 

“Uh Beca. My name is Beca. Uh Mitchell. Beca Mitchell. My dad talked to someone last week about me getting a job here and they told me to start today. I didn’t know anyone and then I bumped into uh, Chloe is it?” Beca stuttered out.

“That’s me!” Chloe said with a breathtaking smile.

“Right, I remember Dr. Mitchell calling in a favor for me to let his music obsessed daughter work here. Well, since you’ve met Chloe already, you can work with her for the rest of the summer. She usually does the work of two people and I’m sure she’d like the company for once.” Said Kenny with a sigh.

“Really?! Thank you so much Uncle Kenny! It gets pretty lonely when I’m the only one I have to talk to.” Said Chloe brightly.

“Yes, but don’t think of it as an excuse to slack off Chlo.” Kenny said sternly.

“Yes sir! Come on Beca! We get to go work with the baby cows!” Said Chloe as she took her hand and started leading her off.

“So what exactly do we do with the baby cows?” Beca asked cautiously.

“Well, we feed them, exercise them, and get them ready for sale.” Said Chloe.

“Sale? Like you guys kill the baby cows and sell them? Dude that’s disgusting. I didn’t expect that from you. Shouldn’t you like, want to save the animals?” Asked Beca with a hint of judgement.

“Well, we sell the baby cows to other farms so they can raise them for whatever purpose they have. I don’t like knowing that most of the babies will die. I wish they didn't have to. But at least I know they won’t be dying for my consumption. I don’t eat meat or consume dairy products. But I know that this is the business, you know?” Chloe said sadly.

“I’m sorry dude. I just jumped to conclusions there. That wasn’t my intention. I think it’s really cool that you’re….vegan?” Beca asked slowly.

“I am. Uncle Kenny doesn’t approve of it because the dairy business is “in our blood” but I had to make that decision for myself you know?” Chloe asked looking for reassurance.

“Totally dude, it makes a lot of sense. Where did you say you were going to school in the fall?” Asked Beca.

“I didn’t say, but I’m going to Barden University, I want to become a vet so that I can save animals.” Chloe said with a sad smile.

“That’s really cool dude. I could totally see you saving animals. Dr. Chloe sounds very good.” Beca said, immediately regretting her words.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you are flirting with me Ms. Mitchell.” Chloe said with a wink.

“Me? I uh, dude you would totally know if I was because I’m so not good at it. I suck at flirting.” Beca stumbled out.

“Exactly, and that was cheesy, so I think you were flirting. Good to know you also like the ladies.” Said Chloe with a smile as she turned to walk over to one of the baby cows.

Chloe was really going to be the end of her. She has already flirted, terribly and let it slip that she liked women. What else could Chloe get her to say without even trying? This was going to be one long summer, followed by an even longer year at Barden since they would both be attending the same school.

“So, this is Sammy, he’s about five months old and he’s the sweetest little guy we have.” Chloe said with a smile beaming of pride.

“Dude, that is five months old?! He’s huge! Like yeah, he’s a cow, so it makes sense that he would be big, but that’s after only five months?! How old are they before they’re full grown?!” Beca asked with wide eyes.

“Settle down Becs, he’ll still be growing until he’s five years old.” Chloe said with a laugh.

“Holy crap, I think I need to sit down.” Said Beca as she looked at Sammy.

“This really is not the line of work for you is it Beca?” Chloe said as she sat down next to Beca.

“It isn’t, but my dad is making me. Also, we’ll see each other in school because I’m going to Barden as well. My dad teaches there so I get free tuition and he’s making me get a degree before I move to LA to pursue being a music producer. He said I needed to get an education to fall back on in case I fail. Which he’s sure I will.” Beca said with an eye roll.

“How about you play me one of your mixes right now?” Suggested Chloe.

“We won’t get in trouble?” Beca nervously asked.

“Don’t worry about that Beca. I hardly do any work around here and I’m still employed. Besides, are you worried sweet Sammy won’t like your music?” Chloe asked with a wink.

“Okay but you’re his niece. I’m not. And if Sammy is as sweet as you say he is, he maybe shouldn’t listen to this kind of music.” Beca said as she took out her phone.

“Uncle Kenny doesn’t come checking up on me Beca. We’ll get everything done that we need to, that’s what matters. We only need about an hour between the two of us to do everything so that gives us the next seven to get to know each other.” Chloe said smiling.

Beca relented and started playing one of her mixes for Chloe who looked to be enjoying it. She had a big smile on her face and was moving her head along to the music and Beca couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly happy that Chloe was enjoying her music. The song slowly came to an end and Chloe’s smile grew.

“Beca! That was so good! Those are literally two of my favorite songs!” Chloe said still smiling.

“Yeah? You know Titanium? Hardly anyone I talk to knows that song.” Beca said with a smile.

“That song is kind of my jam.” Chloe said with a wink.

Sammy began to lick Beca’s jeans and as soon as she felt something on her leg she jumped to the side, practically landing in Chloe’s lap.

“Beca, it’s just Sammy wanting attention. I didn’t know it would be that easy to get you into my lap.” Chloe said with a smile.

“Dude, do baby cows normally lick people’s pants? It’s super weird and I thought maybe there was a spider or something on my leg.” Beca said as she returned to her spot next to Chloe.

“There’s probably salt on your pants, or he smells something he likes. Nevertheless, yes, it’s super normal for a baby cow to lick your pants. They’ll also try to suck on your fingers, but I promise that when they do it, it’s more gross than if I were to do it.” Chloe said with a wink.

It took all of Beca to not groan out loud. This girl was something else. In the span of ten minutes she had already made two sexual jokes about herself and Beca. Either Chloe is the biggest flirt to walk the planet and she loves to watch Beca squirm, or she actually finds Beca attractive and she’s trying to make a move. Beca decided that Chloe was probably just naturally flirty and didn’t actually mean what she was saying to her. But she did make a promise to herself that by the end of the summer she would try to ask her out on a date. The worst thing that could happen is she says no and they see each other a little bit at Barden until they graduate.


End file.
